Chase Ravenshade
Chase Ravenshade is a Dark Knight of Vidar and the heir of the Ravenshade family. Appearance Chase is rather short but compact with wiry muscle. He has pale skin, upswept brown hair, and ruby red eyes. He likes to wear black. Personality Chase is very practical and down-to-earth with a dry sense of humor. While polite to most people, he is also unapologetically highly sarcastic and prone to making wry and sardonic remarks. He is loyal to his friends and will defend people in danger. Compared to his other dark knight brethren, Chase is more mellow and level-headed, usually the one to keep the others from going to far. He is freaked out by corpses. Biography Early Life Chase was born to Giselle Ravenshade, a guard of the caravan. His father was Hod, the god of darkness and winter. A year after his birth, Stardust Caravan was attacked by the Night Mask guild and their chimera, killing everyone except himself and his cousin Ivoni Grace. He was found by Dark Knight leader Waylin Cheney and was raised in the Temple of Vidar. Living at the Temple of Vidar Chase was raised by Gideon Grimborn, the son of Vidar and a teacher at Asgard. He soon became a member of Gideon's special class consisting of the best rising knights: Nick Blackstone, Katrin Blackwell, Vivien Helder, Marco Grayfox, Alexei Warshard, and Sebastian Yamanaka. He made friends with all of them except Sebastian, and his best friend became Nick. Meeting the Graces and Blackstones Chase and Nick were sent down to Midgard to take care of some bandits. During this time, Chase stayed in the old Ravenshade manor. During the mission, he met Ivoni Grace and Raysa Mendoza. At some point, not long after this, Chase met Garrett Tinsdale, a wizard whose parents died in the Stardust Caravan, and the two became friends. They fixed up the manor so it was livable again. Once while on Midgard, Chase helped two girls fight off faeries. The two were revealed to be Helene and Charlotte Blackstone, Nick's sisters. He fell in love with Charlotte. Lords of Shadows Chase had received a dream message from his old master, Gideon Grimborn, and set out with his friend Garrett, which also sought revenge for Stardust Caravan. He introduces Chase to Sierra Lates, a third person wanting revenge for her parents' deaths. Sierra then takes them to Rhett Ruberiot and Moira O'Coghlan, who are willing to help due to dead parents and the possibility of the murders they were investigating were connected to this. While talking to Rhett and Moira, Rhett mentions a chimera, which triggers a memory in Chase. He remembers a chimera attacking Stardust Caravan. They narrow down their list of suspects to the Night Masks, a thieves guild who follow Shar and own a chimera. Chase sees a name in the list of members: Jezebel Blackstone. He theorizes that she is related to Nick, but Nick has never mentioned her. A piece of paper gets thrown at the window, and written on it is: "Catacombs of Shar." They deduce that it is actually the Night Catacombs and they decide to go there in the morning. Chase plans to sneak into the Night Catacombs and blend in with the Night Masks if there is a guild hideout there and search for information that way. The five don masks and cloaks (a standard uniform of the Night Mask guild) and venture inside. Abilities *Physical Abilities and Weaponry: Chase was trained to be fast, strong, and durable. He was also trained to fight with a shortsword by Gideon Grimborn. His favored weapon is a mace. *Shadow Magic: Chase has innate shadow magic due to being a son of Hod. He became one of the strongest shadow magic users of all his fellow dark knight trainees. Relationships Friends *Nick Blackstone: Nick is Chase's oldest and closest friend. They've known each other since childhood when they trained together. Chase often makes jokes at Nick's expense but it is clear that he cares about him and considers him a close friend. Their friendship has had several hiccups, such as when Chase began dating Nick's sister Charlotte. *Raysa Mendoza: Raysa is one of the first friends Chase made outside of the Temple of Vidar and bonded over their love of teasing Nick and their mutual secondhand embarrassment from Nick and Ivoni's bad flirting. *Garrett Tinsdale: Garrett is Chase's house wizard. The two have become close and trusted friends. Trivia Category:Males Category:Dark Knights Category:Shadow Mages Category:Demigods Category:Children of Hod Category:Lords of Shadows Characters Category:Talona's Curse Characters Category:Devil DM Characters Category:Third Generation Characters Category:He/Him Category:Paladins Category:Oath of Vengeance Category:Mages Category:Ravenshade Family Members Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:Pansexual Characters Category:A to Z